Juntos en casa
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: Un bebé puede causar muchos problemas, sobre todo si es hijo de uno de los más bromistas de Hogwarts. Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo los reviews son mi recompensa.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Juntos en casa**

Ese pequeñajo era su ahijado... ¡Merlín! Era demasiado joven para tener un ahijado. Pero ahí estaba... y lo peor era que Lily había salido, y James estaba tardando demasiado en las compras. Le habían dejado solo con el nuevo juguetito.

Gracias a Merlín, Morgana y Circe porque Harry no había despertado; cualquiera que conociera al pequeño sabía que si uno de sus padres no estaba al despertar, _que Dios nos ampare_, como decían los muggles. Pero se estaba removiendo y sus párpados ya no pesaban tanto; el pánico comenzaba a flotar cuando escucho el portazo de su amigo. Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero lo conocía, y desde que Harry había nacido, el papel de padre parecía que no se le despegaba en ningún momento. Y no se equivocó; James había volado hasta la habitación de su hijo, que ya tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sirius estaba a punto de retirarse cuando una cierva plateada entró por la ventana. Era el patronus de Lily, y no traía buenas noticias, por lo menos no para él.

—Se que estás ahí pulgoso, y ni se te ocurra dejar a James solo —parecía la voz de una madre corrigiendo a su hijo—. Aunque no se que es peor, si James solo con Harry, o tu, James y Harry en la misma casa... Cuando vuelva dentro de unas horas tendré mi respuesta... Ah, y quiero la cena preparada cuando vuelva.

Así como llegó, así se fue, pero el efecto de las palabras de Lily en Sirius fue bastante extraño. Ahora, en vez de desear irse, quería probarle a la pelirroja que él si podía ayudar a cuidar de su ahijado. Lo que no sabía es cómo iba a hacerlo.

* * *

El grito de James desde la cocina le decía que esto iba de mal en peor... él estaba con Harry en el living, y James estaba intentando cocinar algo decente para la cena. La parte de intentando debía quedar muy clara.

Dejando a Harry sobre su silla, partió rumbo a la cocina. Pero cuando vio a James cubierto de harina, le dio un ataque de risa que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. La cara de pocos amigos que James mostraba en ese momento le hizo detenerse un poco para mirarlo, y fue aún peor. Si se fijaba con más detalle, la harina y el huevo eran lo que adornaba su cara, pero el conjunto de delantal rosa de cocina con una mancha de salsa de tomate, hacía de eso un cuadro que guardaría en su memoria por los siglos de los siglos.

El tenía ciertas dotes culinarias que le permitieron ayudar por unos minutos, pero se habían olvidado de Harry... Cuando una carcajada infantil se oyó sobre sus cabezas, y justo sobre la olla caliente, el primero en reaccionar fue James; intentó agarrar a su hijo, pero éste encontró muy divertido moverse un poco más allá, arriba de la encimera con los cuchillos que estaban usando para cocinar. Sirius corrió para alcanzarlo, pero el ojiverde fue más rápido; salió de la cocina flotando, rozando el marco de la puerta y casi golpeándose la cabeza.

Sirius y James salieron detrás de él, pero ya había aprendido, e iba de un lado para otro rápidamente. Sobre la mesa ratona, sobre el florero favorito de su madre, sobre los discos regalo de Sirius... Se quedó quieto sobre el sillón, esperando que lo atraparan y sonando su risa infantil en el ambiente. James se colocó del lado derecho, y le hizo señales a Sirius para que se pusiera en el lado contrario; no le dejarían escapar. Contaron hasta tres y saltaron al mismo tiempo que Harry dejó de flotar.

Plum... El sonido de dos cabezas duras chocando entre sí. Harry cayó sobre el sillón, se escuchó el ruido de la tetera al hervir, y el burbujeo de algo en la cocina. La explosión vino un poco después.

* * *

Esa fue la escena que Lily se encontró al regresar a casa. Su marido y Sirius tirados al lado del sofá, mientras que un humo rojizo y hediondo provenía de la cocina. Harry estaba dormido sobre el sillón, y su casa estaba hecha un desastre: el piso sucio, los cojines desordenados... parecía que una batalla campal se había desarrollado en su sala de estar.

Harry había despertado y movía los brazos para que lo tomara; el pequeño le abrazó, y el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que su hijo pasó un infierno sólo con esos dos. Ya le pagarían el haber asustado a Harry.

Cuando una segunda explosión se escuchó desde la cocina, Lily se dio cuenta de que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue pedirles que cocinaran. Sirius debió haber colaborado... la masa gris que había en su olla nueva no tenía otra explicación.

* * *

La casa de los Potter estaba en silencio total. Harry dormía, pero eso no iba a evitar el escarmiento al par de amigos que habían desatendido a su hijo. Parecían dos niños con la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente a sus pies.

Lily comenzó su discurso, pero Sirius le interrumpió levantando la cabeza. —No fue nuestra culpa, tu hijo es malvado.

—Mi hijo no es malvado.

—Cariño —dijo James conciliador—. Puede que sí lo sea —y procedió a contarle la historia de su horrible tarde.

Lily abría cada vez más los ojos al escuchar la historia. Cuando terminaron sacó su varita y les apunto. —Ustedes dos necesitan descansar. Mañana hablaremos de esto. _Desmaius_.

Cada vez que contaban la historia se burlaban de ellos, por lo cual dejaron de hablar del tema, pero Sirius nunca volvió a quedarse solo con James y Harry en el valle de Godric. Algo que Lily también se preocupo de que no sucediera; quería mantener sus ollas sanas y salvas, y tampoco quería que su casa se redujera a cenizas.

* * *

Hola

Harry haciendo magia de pequeño y creando problemas me ha parecido una escena adorable... Las madres siempre culpan al más grande...

Cariños y suerte en el reto

Leonor


End file.
